The things they do at walmart
by Magikarpia
Summary: the SSBB characters are at walmart and everything goes insane! A wild Mewtwo goes on a rampage and Ike wears Victoria's Secret


The things they do at Walmart.

It was just an ordinary day in the world of ssbb when...

NOOOO YOU IDIOT, IT WASN'T ''JUST AN ORDINARY DAY!"  
IT WAS A CHAOTIC DAY!

SERIOUSLY, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT A WILD MEWTWO GOING ON A RAMPAGE IS SIMPLY "ORDINARY"!

Anyways, it was a super CHAOTIC day in the world of ssbb.  
Why must you ask?

Because, a wild mewtwo was going on a rampage just outside of Walmart.

-  
At Walmart ...

"Attention to all customers, a mentally unstable wild Pokémon is going on a rampage right outside of our shop. For your safety, we are holding a lockdown on the entire store right now. You may not leave until we say that it is safe.

Thank you for shopping at Walmart and have a nice day. "

The whole store starts obnoxiously screaming.

After the screaming ends , AND YEESH! THAT WAS A PAIN TO MY EARDRUMS, Ike raids the arts and crafts aisle's sharpies and heads to the candy department to cross out mike on the many boxes of Mike&Ikes.

While he goes on his ''sharpie spree'', meta knight waves galaxia around and arrogantly makes an announcement on the PA system saying that he is too badass for everything.

*FACEPALM*

"Where am I?" Brokenstar yelled.

"Why can I speak twoleg!

-  
"NOOB NOOB NOOB!" a mentally ill customer was screaming, oh wait, it was Marth.

" Brokenstar is a NOOB!

"What are ya blabbering about twoleg?" Brokenstar replied with a menacing growl in his voice.

"Well, at least Bluestar didn't die in the first BOOK!" Marth replied with a sly smile on his face. "

Brokenstar: "Well, she didn't last long either. "

Marth" At least that was better than you, Redtail, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf you first book dieing dummy!"

Just then the whole store started laughing hysterically.

-

"HAHAHAHALOLLOLLOLLOLYOLO " Ike laughed out loud back from his sharpie spree.

"MARTH!?"

"YOU READ BOOKS ABOUT PRETTY LITTLE KITTY CATS!?"

Brokenstar: "DOUCHE! I AM NOT A PRETTY LITTLE KITTY CAT! NOR AM I A KITTYPET!" Brokenstar yelled while he was clawing Ike's eyes out. As well as his many other body parts. Apparently, Ike had no defense because he left his sword in the changing room at Victoria's Secret. But that nice pair of lace undies was well worth it.

Ike was never heard of again.

-

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" was the only sound that everyone at Walmart could hear for 5 minutes straight. It was Kirby. While Kirby was still eeeeeeing, the hoard of customers turned their heads to see Lucas and Ness jump up and spike Kirby as if he was a volleyball. Immediately to his defense, Kirby swallowed up Steve the trooper to obtain pikimin power and scared the living crap out of Lucas and Ness.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEE! NOOO IT'S STEVE THE TERRORIST TROOPER!" Lucas and Ness screamed both perfectly in time with the other as they ran out the doors at Walmart and faced the agitated mewtwo's kick-butt power.

-

At the toys aisle...

Lucario was mad. Really mad. Why must you a...

"CURSE YOU BLISSEY! WHY MUST YOU HAVE MORE HP THAN MEEEEEE. I AM KING OF BADASSNESS!" Lucario yelled while ripping the Pokemon card up.

Um, excuse me Lucario. Please don't interrupt my speaking for I am the Narrator of this story so if you don't mind, I need to go and check out what Pikachu is doing.

"Why do you need to check on that little rug rat! He's just raping a bottle of ketchup! But, if you do check on him, ask him why is he on a diet! I mean really, I liked it in the Kanto times when he was fluffy and chubby but noooo, he had to become all skinny pants. And BTW, Ash has replaced him with a Sylveon named T-Bone. I'm serious, that Sylveon can act like a pink tiger when pikachu just stands there saying PIKA PI. PIKA PI. Do me a favor and ask Olimar to sprout more pikimin to kill pikachu. "

Meanwhile, Fox checks his account.

"WHY WON'T THIS DANG STORY POST!" Fox yelled as he was pulling his fur out in anger.

" SORRY, CAN'T DO THAT FOX. THERE'S NO WIFI HERE. " Wolf said in an arrogant voice.

"AND WHY DIDN'T IKE GIVE ME A COOKIE YET! HE MENTIONED TO HIS READERS THAT IF THEY REVIEW, THEY GET A COOKIE!" Fox replied this time with pain and agony in his voice.

" SORRY, CAN'T DO THAT FOX. IKE IS DEAD AND THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS E- COOKIES. " Wolf said.

Just When Fox was about to kick Wolf in the groin, an announcement on the PA system stated:

"Excuse me, all customers are now free to leave the shop. The wild Mewtwo has completely calmed down. Thank you for shopping at Walmart and have a nice day".

The entire store paused as Ash walked in the door with a Sylveon walking beside him. Out of nowhere, T-Bone the Sylveon pulled out a boom box and the familiar song called Harlem Shake started to play. Everyone started dancing except for Ike, who was dead, Steve, who still in Kirby's stomach, and Wolf, who was still recovering from a nice kick in the groin.

And those were the things they did at Walmart.

* * *

**authors note:**  
**Thank you for reading my story. I know that it is short and some characters are completely OOC. This is my first story and i hope to write more in the future.**

**thank you to The almighty epic NO and KrazyKat12 for helping me with this. please check out their profiles.**


End file.
